crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Sadistic Monster
Hi, I would like to tell you what happened to me recently, it was a very creepy experience for me. Of course you're just reading this, you might be safe. Or it might be coming for you too. Let's start. I was at my house, hanging out with my friends. It was 2:00 AM at the time, nothing really scary was happening, or so we all thought. We were all having fun and telling scary stories with all the lights off, and passing one candle back and forth. It was fun while it lasted, but all things must come to an end... Correct? My friends decided to spend the night at my place. At around 3:00 AM, it happened. The lights were flashing on and off, I thought it was Chris messing with us but it wasn't him. I saw him sitting down, we were all together, but things got scarier, and that's when we started hearing odd animal noises. Then all the lights went out, and the candle light went out, then we heard a scream which sounded like Kevin, eventually the lights went on and revealed a mutilated corpse, which was Kevin's. We were really freaked out! We then started trying to get out of the house. But no use, it was like the door was locked, barred with wood, and frozen. Each time we tried to open the door we were shocked! Poor Chris was killed by the shock of trying to open it around three times, three times was the high voltage shock. Now that left only three of us. Or should I say two. The lights went out again and this time my other friend Joseph died, the same way Kevin died. Now it was the two of us, Kaylee and me. We tried to retreat somewhere else, other than the living room which had three dead people in it. Kaylee and I did something stupid, we hid in the closet... I tried saying "hello" to her to check if she was alive. Because I felt this odd liquid touching my legs, which turned out to be her crimson blood. I freaked out, and ran out of the closet screaming like crazy, as I was the only one left. I started hearing footsteps, like a heavy creature was walking. The creature grabbed me by my arm and then by the neck. I was struggling to break free, but I realized it would be easier to accept my fate, and make no delay to my death. But the strange creature spoke to me, apparently it called itself the Sadistic Monster, and was here ever since the world was created. It was imprisoned eventually around the 1200's, apparently the house was built over its prison, which was under the basement. The monster then proceeded to decapitate me. I woke up, thinking it was just a dream and that my friends were still alive. I was wrong, it was like last night. I saw my front door opened. It escaped, be warned. Category:Beings Category:Dismemberment Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Well, that was anticlimactic. Category:PROOF DAT SLENDURMAN EXUSTS Category:Monsters Category:THE FUCK IS THIS?!?